I'm sorry
by Shelke of Transparency
Summary: Hinata works for the Undertaker and she see Ciel and she has to stay with him till he "fix" her stuttering problem CielXOC Chapter 10 up
1. Prologue

** Shelke-I got a new story :3 **

**Hinata- There isn't much said so disclaimer Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**? POV)**

"Hello Earl what information do you seek today" "Just want to sit and talk about things Undertaker" "Like what"? "I just want to know if you hire another person rumor has it

you have a girl in here" the boy looks over to where I'm hiding and I move back so I won't be caught. When I look back I saw Undertaker smirking he said "Hinata-chan the

Earl would like to see you I wanted to glare at him but I didn't want to get him mad. So I walk out from the shelves and I bow and I say "S-Suzuki H-Hinata, but p-please call me

Hinata-chan" while I nervously smile. He raises his eyebrow and says "Ciel Phantomhive head of the Funtom Company" "Nice to much you Mister Phantomhive". He looks me

up and down which cause me to fidget under his glaze "What do you do around here Miss Hinata-chan?" "W-Well I usually c-clean up but it doesn't work a-also I g-greet

people w-when they visit". He smirks at me and says "You didn't greet me" my face starts to turn red from embarrassment "S-Sorry M-Mister P-Phantomhive" "its ok you can

go" I just nod. I walk over and grab the duster and try to get rid of that damn dust I hear Ciel say "She looks like her the girl I meet when I was little" "Oh what was her name" "I

don't remember" "I see maybe we can find her in the records". "Yea well I have business to attend to so goodbye Undertaker and Miss Hinata-chan" I wave at him like the

Undertaker does as he closes the door I sigh. "Well that was interesting wasn't it "Miss" Hinata-chan" "O-oh be q-quiet Undertaker" he just smiles "Hmm maybe he should at

least know what happen to his little friend don't you think". "Y-yea" I said as I keep cleaning "It won't work dear" "Yes it will just need a little elbow grease". He just chuckles

at me I just frown "I have a feeling you want me to do something" "You know me so well dear" "What do you need me to do". "Go hang out with Ciel tomorrow" "Ok then I'm

going to the market is there anything you need"? "Nope" I just sigh I put the duster down and grab my mini bag with some of money in it even though I'm not a fan of the

queen I have to eat. So I get to the market and I walk in there getting some cake and some breadsticks as I pay for it and walk out. I walk back home I guess when I open

the door I find that the Undertaker isn't up so I close the door and head to my room since I refuse to sleep in a coffin. As I head to bed I see that Undertaker's coffin is closed so I

walk into my room and change into my night gown and I put away my maid clothes and I lay on my purple bed and rest.

**-Next Day-**

I wake up to see the Undertaker look at me with a grin on his "G-good morning Undertaker" "Good morning dear it's time to get ready" I nod at him and start to get up. I ask

"Can you please give me privacy by getting out my room" I say politely he chuckles and leaves me to myself. I start to change into my maid uniform and I put on my knee

high socks and my knee high boots with laces to I can tie them I bush out my mid-length hair and I put them into pigtails. I put my bangs to the left side of my face I walk

out to see the Undertaker waiting for me I look at and when I was about to walk out the door he says "Have a fun day daughter". I just sigh and say "You too dad" I walk out

the door and walk all the way to Ciel's mansion it took at least an hour to get there. When I got to the door I knocked and someone came down I saw a maid with red hair and

glasses that cover hers and wearing the blue version of my outfit except the shoes. I wave "Mr. Undertaker told me to come is that alright" she nods and leads me to Ciel as

we walked I look at the rooms we pass by it was so memorizing. The girl named Maylene leads us to his study and she leaves me and Ciel alone. I bow slightly "Hello Mister

Pha-" "just call me Ciel" "Hello Ciel Undertaker sent me here". "It doesn't surprise me one bit but take a sit" I take the sit that's across from him "Would you like to play

chess" "S-sure" he pulls out the board game. I got the white pieces and he got the black pieces we start to set up the board and a butler comes. "Ah Sebastian just in time

this is the Undertaker's step-daughter" I wave at and say "Hello" he just stares at me I just blink at him. "Is there a problem sir?" he just shakes his head and poured us some

tea. Ciel tells him "Can you bring some cake" "What kind?" "Any thing works what about you Hinata" "Cheese cake would do" "Ok then go" "Yes My Lord". I look at Ciel when

he leaves and I ask him "Why was he staring at me?" he smirks and says "Maybe he likes you or he's trying to figure you out" "I-I see" "Then you go" "W-what?" "You're

stuttering again" "O-oh s-sorry". He just sighs "I might just keep and teach you how to not stutter" I start to blush "It's o-ok I'm f-fine" "Yea uh huh" I look down at the board.

I try to figure what next move is going to but I notice how I'm in check in a pawn. "How is this possible" "Simple my pawn isn't an ordinary pawn" I just sigh and I move my

bishop to put his king in check he looks at me with question. He takes my king and I take his "So it's a tie" I say while smiling at him "Tch" I frown after that. Sebastian comes

in with the cakes "Thank you" I say as he puts down my cheese cake "Your welcome and enjoy" all I did was smile I grab about to poke my fork into my cake. I notice Ciel

was staring at me "Yes?" "I just wanted to see your reaction to the cake" "I see" I poke my cake and take a piece of it and put it in my mouth and I start to chew it. I smile

after I sallow it it's delicious he smirks at and ate his own cake after we finish. I say "Well I have to go I don't Undertaker wants me gone for so long" "Ah I guess he forgot to

tell you you're going to stay here for a little bit" "W-what w-why" "I don't know he just says I need more company". I felt like stabbing the Undertaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata- Please Review it will make us happy<strong>


	2. Day 1

**Shelke- I'm not dead :3 **

**Hinata- Nope **

**Shelke- Read and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hinata's POV)<strong>

As I walk with Ciel to where I am sleeping, I find it is the room next to Ciel "How's your day today" "Fine yours" "It was fun". "Good" I just keep quiet till I got to my room

"How long will I be here" "When I don't need company might be a while" I just look up at the ceiling with my light green eyes. "Um why would you choose me o-over o-other p

-people" "Well you see I don't want annoying people here and no one girly either" "I-I s-see". "Well I'll you to yourself" "Ok" as soon as he left and closed the door I sit on the

bed and say "Oh man this is going to be much harder to hide". I just sigh and get up I look through my closet and see there are maid uniforms that are blue and see some

nightgowns. "At least I have something to wear while I stay here" I close the closet door and I decided to go and see if they had a phone. When I walk down the hallway and

turn left after all the left turns I got lost so I decided to open the door down the hall I grab the doorknob. I open the door and saw Sebastian and Ciel talking to each other I

was about to close the door but Ciel asked "What do you need" "I-I n-need to u-use t-the p-phone" "The hallway to right". "Thank you" I bow slightly and I close the door;

walk to phone I pick it up, and turn the dials and it starts to ring. *Ring* *ring* *ring* *ri- "Hello?" "Hello Undertaker" "Hello Hinata how are you dear" "Fine but one question

you're okay with me staying with Ciel. "Yep" after that I just hung up on him and I try to find somewhere where I can clear my head. After a few minutes of walking, I find

myself outside then I see a blonde boy with a straw-hat plaid pants and a yellow shirt. "Hello" the boy turns around and waves at me like a manic "Hi I am Finnian but

everyone calls me Finny" "I'm Hinata please to meet you". I put my hand so I can shake hands with him he grabs my hand and pulls me into a bone crushing hug "F-Finny c-

can y-you l-let g-go" my face starts to go red from being so close to someone. "OH I'M SO SORRY" he finally lets me "I-it's o-ok I-I forgive you" "HOW CAN I MAKE IT UP" "U-

um can you take me to the kitchen please" "Sure it's the least I can do". As we, start walking back to the mansion and get closer to the Kitchen there is broken plates and

smoke coming out of the Kitchen we start to run when we were almost there. Nevertheless, we saw Maylene was it lying on the floor Finny started to poke her and she awoke

"U-uh hello what happen" Finny says, "We were just about to ask you" a tall blonde man comes cover in black smoke. Finny yells "DID YOU TRY TO COOK WITH A FLAME

TORCH" "Yea" the man says as he scratches the back of his head and Maylene says "S-Sebastian I-is g-going to k-kill u-us". All three of them freeze up I look behind me and

look up to see Sebastian with this cold dark aura glaring at us. "Well at least I know who the culprits are Maylene, Bard, Finny, Hinata I suggest you see master Ciel" we all

say "Yes Sebastian" Finny grabs my arm and forces me to run with the others. To see Ciel when we got there we all bowed Maylene and Bard explain what happen Finny

explain next and I said "I was a bystander in all this" Ciel just smirk. He then sighs "I'll let it slide this time" we all bow and leave his study and I decided to go back outside. It

took longer then normal to get there but I got outside I start to smile at the sun the air was warm it seemed like a perfect day I felt the need to sing which is rare for me that

is.

_**"Moi qui suis dans mon rêve,"**_

_**Shoujo jikake no,**_

_**"T'entends ma chérie,"**_

_**Orugoru wa,**_

_**"Moi qui suis dans mon rêve,"**_

_**Ehon no naka de,**_

_**"T'entends ma chérie,"**_

_**Ano ko o matsu,**_

_**Kyou wa hangetsu no yoru,**_

_**pepaminto no kaori,**_

_**Sotto machi no akari ga,**_

_**reisu no doresu o kikazaru,**_

_**Shitataru tsuki,**_

_**Yami ni ochite,**_

_**Jikan o tomeru,**_

I was going to continue but I heard someone coming to I stopped. I turn around and I see the Earl I start to turn do to fact he might of heard me sing "You sing well Hinata"

"T-thank y-you" "Your welcome if does sound kind of weird when you sang in French" "I know it does". "Why do you sing it then" "It sounds weird when I just sing in Japanese

it wound sound better if I had my cello with me" "You play the cello" "Yep I began playing it when I 3 but some stuff happen I got to play again still". "I see" "So why are you

out Earl" "To relive stress" "Sorry" "Huh" "Nothing" I start to head inside passing him on the way. When I got inside and got to my room I was staying in I close the door and

put my hand over my heart and notice it was beating fast and I look in the mirror and I was blushing. But not from embarrassment "What the h-hell" I quietly say. I go over

to bed and lie down and start to doze off into the darkness. It cools me but it's not working for some reason but none the less I sleep.

**-Dream-**

"_Ciel where are you please don't be dead I need you" I say as I saw the fire burning everyone's bodies. I start to cry as I was crying I hear foot-steps I look up seeing a lady _

_with blue hair and auburn eyes and a black maid outfit. "Don't cry child" "I can't I lost my only friend" "I can prove to you he's alive" "REALLY" "Hai just wish for it" "I wish I _

_can see Ciel Phantomhive" "Good" the last thing I saw was her frown._

**-End of Dream-**

I shot right up after that and notice I was sweating a bit and I sigh and I lay back down and I go to my happy place.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- Tell me whatcha think by reviewing I enjoy them and I I play with flames (not in a nasty way ew)<strong>

**Hinata- Review please -bows- **


	3. Day 2 Shinagmai Duties

**Shelke-**** Uh Hey guys sorry for taking so long -hides behind Hinata-**

**Hinata- Really -sigh- well she has a "Life" -cough- anyways here it is **

**Shelke- I do not own Black Butler sadly enough but oh well Read and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I wake up from rolling off the bed then I start to mumble, "It's the third day and I still can't keep it together." As I get up, I look in my draw to find my glasses when I find

them I place them on to the nightstand. I walk over to my closet and pull out my maid uniform I slip out of my nightgown and into my uniform. Then I walk over to my

mirror and I comb my hair into a ponytail with my bangs in my face. I go over to grab my glasses and place them into my apron pocket after I check for imperfections I head

over to the door. I place my hand on to the doorknob as I took a deep breath I open the door to start my day as a maid. I head over to the closet full of supplies and I

grab the duster and walk to Ciel's study. As I got there, I open the door and start to clean whatever mess Ciel left or something like that. As I got to dusting I start to hum

to _Sweet's Beast _it was until I start cleaning the books is when I notice Sebastian watching me I turn around. My face as red as a strawberry I bow and say "I-I'm s-sorry"

"Ah it's alright no harm so far I just wish to let you know that the Undertaker wishes to speak with you". I sprinted out the door as if I was chase by a demon trying to kill

me. I grab the phone and say "Hello" "That was quick but no matter have you forgotten what day it is" I open my eyes in realization "REALLY." I say as I screech into the

phone, "I'll be there soon". With that, I hung up the phone and I speed walk to the front of the mansion before I rounded another corner I run into Ciel well knocked him

down which cause me to touch lips with him. Which made my eyes go wide like the china plates that Maylene cleans and my face goes as red as the strawberry. When I

got over my shock, I get up off him and help him up. I bow horribly and I say "I'm so sorry sir I have to go meet the Undertaker and I'm very sorry" very quickly as I said it

I was out of the mansion before he could utter a word. I see the Undertaker as I run out of the mansion I wave like a mad women and he smirks at me. Once I got over to

him, I pout and say "Lets go please" Undertaker nods his head and start to walk as I did to the Shinagmai mansion.

**Ciel's POV**

I place my hand near my lips where Hinata pecked me then I smirk while putting my hand back by my side and walk to my study. I look at Sebastian and I watch his face

winkle with disgust as I walk pass him I raise my eyebrow with question as I sit at my desk. I question him saying, "What's the matter?" he replies with "You smell like

her" 'Like who and what do you mean" he stays silence. I snap at him saying "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" "Hinata has the sent of a shinagmai I have no Idea how." I sit back

in my chair thinking _'Maybe it is her there is no way she survive that fire but I remember she tried escaping I wonder if she really made it'. 'No I need to worry about Hinata she's _

_a shinagmai why would she work for me'. 'Shouldn't she be working with William Spears?'_

Sebastian coughs to get my attention I look at him with a bored expression he says, "Would you like some tea before you wash up or wash up before tea." My eyebrow

twitches with annoyance while he smiles at me.

**Shinagmai Mansion Hinata's POV**

The Undertaker and I make it to the mansion I started to feel extreme nauseas as I walk through the gates I wanted to turn back and just be half of a shinagmai but I

cannot. I sigh knowing that I would have to leave Ciel I start to think back to a memory I wish to forget.

_Flash Back _

_A six-year-old little girl with two pigtails with black pants a black baggy long sleeve shirt and black shoes with black smudges on her face with bright green eyes. She walks over to _

_a blue hair kid she puts her hand out and says "Hello I'm Hinata Suzuki don't you forget it alright." the little blue barely grabs her hand and says "Ciel Phantomhive" she smiles at _

_him saying "We'll be great friends you know" he nods his head slowly_

_End of Flash Back_

As soon as that memory finishes I hit my face on the large door and slide down to my knees while the Undertaker chuckles at me ever so loudly. I groan as I get up I ring

the doorbell and doors start to open and step into the ever so white room with two sets of staircases with a red carpet going straight through the middle. Leading to a

close door as we step on the carpet a man with sleeked back hair that was black with yellowish eyes with glasses on comes up to us. "Undertaker I'm very pleases to see

you" the Undertaker just nods his head slightly and says "Same to you William Spears". "See you have brought Hinata" Undertaker nods his head then Mr. Spears puts his

hand for me to shake I place my hand in his and shakes his hand. We pull out hands back and he starts to lead Undertaker and me to the door he just went trough to get

to us. Undertaker smirks at me and says "Let the shinagmai duties begin Suzuki Hinata!" I quietly groan to myself knowing I have to do task I hate enough as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- Whatcha think <strong>

**Hinata- Hmmmm **

**Shelke- Shut it .**

**Hinata- Btw Review we want to know what you think and she kinda needs some ideas you know**

**Shelke- Oh yea Thank for adding this story to your favorites and alerts :3 here's some Cookies **

**Hinata- Review now or In the name of the moon I shall Punish you**

**Shelke-... Wrong show this isn't Sailor Moon .**

**Hinata and Shelke-**** Read and Review we love you guys**


	4. Day 3 I Want Answers Now!

**Shelke-**** Hello readers how are you?**

**Hinata- Anyways we like to thank you guys for reviewing and add our story to favorites/alerts.**

**Shelke- Oh to answer one of the reviewers question yes the song in chapter 2 is called Lolitawork Libretto ~Storytelling by Solita~.**

**Ciel- Ok I just want to get on with the story Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji if she did it would be hell now go and read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

When we step through the door I see a white hallway with different colored doors we go to the purple door to find a purple bed a mini fridge a bamboo dresser a mirror. With

my valuable items from Japan in the corner, I look at Mr. Spears with questioning eyes. He says "Hinata this is your room when you accept being a shinagmai" I nod slightly

feel slightly lonely. He continues saying, "There are others in the other rooms just knock on there doors or mine if you need anything" we start to walk out the room into an

office. Where there was lots of paper work on the desk along with lots of bookcases with vast amount of books William walks over, sits in his chair, and motions us to sit

down. The Undertaker and I sit down across from William he passes me a contract for which I have to sign. "I do suggest you read so you know what you sign up for" as he

says that I start to scan over the contract. I stop and look up at William and say, "Is that important to wear glasses" "Yes it is it means you're resigning when you have them

off" the Undertaker decides to put his two cents in by saying "Also we very near sighted". I just sigh and I sign the contract I pull out my glasses and place them on they had

a square like rim that was black. Then Mr. Spears gives me my uniform and gives me fans that were purple with pink sakura petals with short blades at the tips. I bow to him

and he says, "I'll let you stay in the Phantomhive household but I need you to find Grell he's been gone for quiet some time" "Hai". Undertaker and I leave the mansion and he

says, "You're a shinagmai now dear" I nod my head as we start heading to Ciel's mansion in silence.

**Ciel's POV**

"My lord Miss. Suzuki and Undertaker have arrived back" I nod and say, "Bring them to me and serve some tea also" "Yes my Lord". I look at my paper work looking at it with

longing I start to think _'Hey Ciel I have a plan that will surely get us out of here!' I just stare at her with my dark blue eyes mentally sighing I say 'Another one of your plans _

_you do realize no one wants to try they'll kill us on the spot.' She just looks at him and smiles "Don'tcha worry Ciel "The Great __ _doesn't care as long as I leave this hell hole _

_it's all good". _

"My lord" I snap my eyes at Sebastian and say irritated "What" with a scowl on my face "They're here" "Ah what are you waiting for bring them in". Hinata and Undertaker

enter the study "Where the hell have you been Hinata" "Ah she was with me I thought taking her to get some stuff was good for her" Hinata just glares at the Undertaker I

stare at her slightly amused. "Is there something on my face Mr. Phantomhive" I just shook my head and say "Can I ask you a few questions Hinata" she nods at me "Why are

you working for me" "The Undertaker's wishes" "You're a Shinagmai no?" she sighs and says "Hai" "What are you doing here?" "I want to see you Ciel" "What do you mean?"

She puts her face down and says, "Don't worry about it" I could hear the coldness in her voice. "Hinata please go back with the Undertaker till I wish to see you again". She

turns around and walks out "I'm sorry Ciel she gets very touchy with these types of questions" I just nod as he walks out the door as well. I sigh as Sebastian serves the tea

"My lord it's time to go to bed". I wave him off as I drink my tea in complete silence I quietly "Hinata…"

**Day 3 Ciel's POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in my face I groan with much to my displeasure then Sebastian comes with a cart with breakfast and some tea "I want cake" he replies with "It's

not very healthy to eat sweets in the morning". I just glare at him while I eat my breakfast and drink my tea when he moved the plates onto the cart I get up and he starts to

dress me I ask, "Hinata did not come back did she" "No my lord". I just look outside the window where the sun is rising when Sebastian finished dressing me I place my eye

patch on my eye and I mentally sigh. I say, "Let's go to the Undertaker" "You seem so down all of a sudden my lord" I just ignore him and head to carriage.

**Undertaker's place Hinata's POV**

I lay face down crying wanted to answer all of Ciel questions but it was just too painful to tell him everything. "Hinata it's raining" I mumble, "I hate the rain". I slowly start to

get up my headache was too painful to bare, I needed water I walk over to the pitcher on my dresser, and I drink it all up. I sigh with contempt I hear a knock at the door and

I go over to open. I pull the door open and I say "Welcome" when I open my eyes to see who it was and it was Ciel and Sebastian I step back and ask "What do you want" he

says "I wish to speak to the Undertaker" I slightly nod. I turn my back towards them and head to Undertaker's coffin I squat down to knock on the top and I slightly step back

as he comes out. I head over to my room and close it lightly I walk over to my bed, lie on it, and continue to cry as I did earlier. When I was half asleep I hear a fiant

knocking at my door I slowly get up and open the door to see Ciel standing there I look at his in confustion but then my eyes widen in realiztion. "Why are you still here" "I

wish to speak with you Hinata-Chan" I let him through the door and I closed it for some reason. "What do you need to speak with me about Ciel?" "I want to know what you

meant by 'Wanting to see me' you don't have to tell if you don't want". I sigh and I say "This might be a long story" "it's alright I want answer now anyways" then he puts his

hand out and take it then we sat on the bed and I lay on his shoulder. I take a deep breath as I began the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- <strong>**Whatcha think the next part is going to be the story alright :0.**

**Hinata- I was about to say I thought you were being lazy ahaha**

**Shelke- . Hinata shut up oh readers review this story favorite cherish it and eat cake and drink tea :)**


	5. My Story

**Shelke- Hello everyone another chapter up **

**Hinata- Yay more screen time**

**Shelke- Well I like to thank our lovely reviewers **

**Hinata- Thanks everyone :D**

**Ciel- Ugh Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji can we get on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

It all began when I was little around four or five.

_Flash Back_

'_A little girl around 4 wearing a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms covering with a white obi she was chase after a maid with long blue hair auburn eyes that remind of the _

_sunset. They were playing tag the little stops to say "Hey Konan-Chan stop running so fast I can barley keep up" The maid called Konan-Chan says "Sorry I don't like being _

_caught". She walks over and taps her index finger onto the little girl's nose "How bout we go to the kitchen Hinata-Sama" "Alright but, please call me Hinata-Chan". Konan _

_chuckles as she and Hinata walk hand, hand to the kitchen Konan goes over to the counter, and she cakes a slice of cheesecake and places it on a plate for Hinata to eat. _

_When she gave the plate to her Hinata just looks at her in confusing and says, "Don't you want some Konan-Chan?" "No, it's quite alright dear" Hinata nods and begins to eat. _

_But, a round man who looked similar to a ball came in with a blue kimono and a blue obi with a scowl on his face when he saw Hinata he began to say "Insolence child what _

_the hell are you doing here!". The man continues to yell at her when Hinata began to cry Konan who was quiet said "I was the one who brought her in here please yell at me _

_not her". He looked at her with slight shock but snorted and left Konan goes over to comfort small lady Hinata's sobs slowly calm down then Konan took her to her bedroom _

_and lied her there to rest. This conuite for another year and she was sent to England to be sold in a cult that brand her and cause her torture. Until she met Ciel a kid who lost _

_everything. A six-year-__old little girl with two pigtails with black pants a black baggy long sleeve shirt and black shoes with black smudges on her face with bright green eyes. _

_She walks over to a blue _

_hair kid she puts her hand out and says "Hello I'm Hinata Suzuki don't you forget it alright." the little blue kid barely grabs her hand and says "Ciel Phantomhive" she smiles at _

_him saying "We'll be great friends you know" he nods his head slowly. They did become friends they had others as well but they sacrifice or killed from the punishment for _

_escaping. Then Hinata says to Ciel for the final time "Hey Ciel I have a plan that will surely get us out of here!" He just stare at her with my dark blue eyes mentally sighing I _

_say 'Another one of your plans you do realize no one wants to try they'll kill us on the spot.' She just looks at him and smiles "Don'tcha worry Ciel "The Great Hinata Suzuki _

_doesn't care as long as I leave this hell hole it's all good". He shakes his head and says, "Well you should go try it alright" "What about you_

_Ciel" "I'll come right after you alright". She nods at him and she goes to begin her plan as he left quietly she did not know what happen to him but she escaped then a fire _

_started to break out. She was about to run back in to get Ciel but someone held her back she turns her head around to be face to face with Konan. She puts her down and _

_hugs Hinata Konan then says "What do you wish dear" "To see Ciel" "Are you sure" "Yes I'm sure I-I want to see Ciel". A burning pain started on the left side of neck she _

_starts to scream, "Hush now child the pain will go away soon". The world went black after that Hinata remember that she orders Konan-Chan to kill her father. Then seeing _

_Ciel Hinata was ready to give up her soul to Konan but a Shinagmai came and tried to 'kill her'. Hinata step in front of Konan-chan as the weapon came down. Hinata was _

_killed but the shinagmai gave up his power and gave it to Hinata so she could live and he gave her his glasses. Konan was never seen again but Hinata came to the _

_Undertaker when she was 10 years old. _

_End of Flashback_

**Hinata's POV**

"Now do you understand Ciel?" he nods slightly as he Ccontinues to comb his fingers through my hair I hug him as I fall asleep on him he reminded me of a teddy bear a soft

teddy bear. I had no unpleasant dreams but some dreams about Ciel and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke<strong>**- Sorry that it was so short but, it's the best I can do btw I would like at least 8 reviews please so I write the next chapter**

**Hinata- Yea :) we love you guys please review for us we like to know what you think about it alright.**


	6. Jack The Ripper Arc Chapter One

**Shelke-**** Shelke here sorry for the delay hehe**

**Hinata- She's not sorry she's just lazy**

**Shelke- No I have my reasons one I was waiting for the 8th review also school got in the way I really hate math so I just decide today to hell with waiting i'll just write the chapter. **

**Hinata- Un huh well as usually Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel POV-<strong>

When Hinata fell asleep I place her genteelly on the bed and leave quietly, I return to Sebastian and the Undertaker. When I reach them the Undertaker is first to speak

saying, "Ah Ciel you're back I was begin to wonder what you two were doing". I slightly blush at his comment but cast it away replying with "I was just listening to her

story and it is best I take my leave". Sebastian who had been silent this entire time says, "It's time for you to go to bed my lord" I nod slightly and walk out with him I

slightly turn and nod my head at the Undertaker. I take my leave and head back to the mansion in the carriage thinking back about the woman Konan I decided to ask

Sebastian when we got home about her.

**Time Skip Ciel POV-**

When we got back home Sebastian lead and me up to my bedroom and started to dress me into my night wear and I choose now to question him "Do you know a demon

named Konan?". I felt him still as soon as he heard the name Konan I raise my eyebrow in question when he stiffen. He resumes his work and finishes dressing me he

says, "She was a woman I cared for centuries we act as husband and wife for a short time to survive…" Sebastian put me to bed saying "It's time for your rest my past

does not matter." I start to fall in slumber afterwards into my dreams that remain nightmares.

**Hinata's POV Next Day-**

When I woke I notice Ciel is not by me anymore and sigh slightly and slowly sit up I get up out of bed and go to the mirror and. I comb my hair leaving it down since it's

the ending of the Social Season might as well look cute as Konan says. I put on my black maid outfit, my black boots, my white apron and white headdress. I take a deep

breath and open my door for the new door to see the Undertaker smiling freakishly at me and it sent a shudder down my back. I swallow the lump in my throat down and

ask "What?" "Nothing much dear daughter of my" I silently think to myself _'A dead body that has to be place in a coffin'_. I smile while the right corner of my mouth twitches

then he says, "I just need you to go take a stroll outside for a bit" I slightly sigh with relief and say "Alright". I walk to door waving goodbye to him and shut the door

behind me. I first thing I do is pull out my glasses and put them on and conutie to walk to the park. When I get there, I look at the red roses I smile sadly at because it

reminds me of Konan-Chan. I walk away from the brush, I take a step forward, and a white rose falls in front of landing near my feet. I pick it up gripping the stem even

though it causes right my hand to bleed I quickly walk towards the Undertaker shop I decided to put the rose into my vase so it won't be ruined. I go to the bathroom to

clean the blood and I bandage it up so it does not get infected and then I heard the Undertaker's voice saying "Hinata-chan~ Ciel is here" I walk into the main room that

was filled with coffins. I bow slightly saying "Welcome to the Undertaker shop may the coffin you seek for be your favorite one to lie in". The Undertaker claps and says, "I

know what you're here for Earl". "Prostitutes all had something in common but I'll tell you on one condition" Ciel asks "What" "You give me a first-rate laugh". The Asian

man starts off which did not even make the Undertaker crack a smile then after that was the Madame Red with her vulgar jokes, which I had to cover my ears for. So the

Undertaker successes in shutting them both up. Then it was Ciel's turn but Sebastian step in telling us to step outside and not go in until told to. I saw the building

shaking with laugher then we stepped in to see the Undertaker shaking and laughing gleefully. He finally says "all they have in common is the prostitutes that were killed

have had their womb removed". afterwards Ciel left waving goodbye I slightly smile at him when he leaves. I quietly say _"Jack the ripper… I would love to help but I have _

_assignment that needs to be down." _after I said that I slightly smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke-<strong>** Whatcha think I'm a bit rusty you know **

**Hinata- Well she has nothing to say but I do please review we love your comments unless they're mean ones that offer no advice to help improve the story ;p  
><strong>


	7. Jack The Ripper's End

**Shelke-**** I love you my dear reviewers since I got those two reviews it seems like my writer's block is gone -cheers-**

**Hinata- Yay who knew but Shelke own nothing lol but please read though  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Season No one's POV-<strong>

A girl who looks no more then twelve sits on the roof near a woman's house while a boy also looking no more then twelve looks like a paperboy with blue hair and a

butler. The girl was wearing a business suit but instead of pants she wear a skirt along with knee high boots and her glasses with her hair down.

**Hinata's POV-**

I sit on the roof near the prostitute's house as I wait for the outcome and find Grell as I watch I hear a scream from that house Ciel and Sebastian check it out resulting

Sebastian to cover Ciel's eyes. I look at him with sadness then steps out a man covered in blood claiming he was trying to save the woman. However, Sebastian points

out "I've never seen a shinagmai becoming a butler" my ears perk up with interest at this comment. "I was captivated by a woman" "Who" "It should be obvious" Then

steps out Madame Red. The butler started to comb his hair that turn to red and switching his glasses saying, "I am the Shinagmai Grell Sutcliff". I stare with realization

that Grell a shinagmai killing women who are not on the list to be killed. I was about to throw my fan until Madame Red says "I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU!" I flinch at her

tone and decided to wait it out. I watch Sebastian and Grell battle and listen to Grell comments towards him saying something like "I will give birth to your children". I

shook my slightly at those comments knowing that men cannot have kids but, who knows Grell is an exception to the rules. I cover my mouth and slightly cry when Grell

killed Madame Red because she would not kill Ciel I wanted to stab Grell repeatedly until all his blood is a puddle around him. Then I say a cinematic record of her life I

wanted to cry my eyes out due to what she had to go through most of her life. Then Grell took her coat saying, "She is not suited for the color red" Ciel then orders

Sebastian saying "Take down Jack the Ripper" "Yes my lord"

**Near the End of the Battle Hinata's POV-**

When Sebastian was about to kill him I jump over to were Grell sits and I prevent the finally blow using my bladed fan to prevent it from killing him. Which surprised Grell

and Sebastian then William comes which cause Grell to be overjoyed until his face got slammed into the sidewalk. Then William listed off all his crimes, takes Grell away,

and says, "I apologize also come along Hinata you have papers that need to be fill out". I sigh slightly and I move my fans away from the chain saw and walk off with

William then Sebastian give William Grell's chainsaw. William, Grell, and me headed back to the mansion to get some stuff done.

**Shinagmai Mansion Hinata's POV-**

When I got back, I was handed some paper work that I had to fill out so I returned to my bedroom, sat at my desk, and started to fill out the questions that had to

answer. Also, fill out a detailed report about what happen during my mission, which was the most time consuming out of all the paper work. I sigh very loud when I finish I

look to my right and see a picture of Konan that I do not remember ever having. I picked it up noticing that it was token with Konan-Chan holding a baby girl looking at her

lovingly with a man that look similar to Sebastian. I look at it and decided to keep it I place it back on the table, I change back into my maid uniform, and I go back and

place the picture into my apron. Then I pick up my paper work and take it to William who was still beaten Grell I just place the papers on his desk and said "I'll be taken my

leave now goodbye". When I got out of the mansion, I felt free but guilty about Madame Red's death I could have prevented it from happening. Therefore, I sullen walk to

the Undertakers shop watching her death repeatedly.

**Undertaker's Shop Hinata's POV-**

I reach the shop and when I open the door, I see the Undertaker eating bone shaped cookies and I smile wearily at him. After that I passed out on the floor dreaming

about blood and fire _'There was a baby giggling happily at her mother and father then they both smiled lovely at her then a fire started and the baby's father pick up the baby and _

_gave her to the blue haired woman. Who looked at the baby worriedly as the man speaks she nods slightly she covers the baby up and herself and run out the out house super _

_fast as she gets away from her pursuers.'_.When I awoke I was sweating I place my hand over my chest and take slow deep breaths to calm myself down then I hear a

knock and I say "Come in". The Undertaker comes in with a tray of sweets and I smile slightly at him still kind of tried from yesterday. I say "Hello" he says "You gave me a

fright Hinata warn me if you're going to past out like" "I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to past out myself". "It's alright I brought you your favorite sweets would you

like me to call Ciel over as well" which he smiled at that last part I profusely shake my head and he places the tray on my lap and left me in the room. I smile slightly then I

pick up my green tea and drink a little sip and I sigh with comteple then I put it back down and I take my fork and place it into my cheesecake. I pick up the piece and I eat

it take my time chewing since I want to savor the favor then I couldn't take it anymore and I ate everything off the tray except for the plates and cup and forks. I say "Jack

the Ripper has met his end what nexts for list assignments oh yea it's almost Ciel's birthday" I smile happily at that since something exciting is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke-<strong>** The idea behind the photo and dream were just out the blue but you'll find out who's leaving it and what Hinata's true past before the cult happen**

******Hinata- -gasp- oh man I really to know now please review so I can learn of my past pretty please I'll give you cookies. **

**Hinata and Shelke- Review or we kidnap Ciel**

**Ciel- You wish I would have you guys killed in no time**

**Hinata- 3:  
><strong>


	8. Ciel's Birthday Day 1

**Hinata-**** Wow your back about time**

**Shelke- Yep with another chapter**

**Hinata- finally I don't care if SHINee back keep up with your story**

**Shelke- the nerve but sorry I do not own Black Butler read away SHINee Back**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week before Ciel's Birthday Day one Hinata's POV-<strong>

I decided to get my mind off my weird dreams so I decided to look for Ciel a gift for his birthday that's one week from now. The first shop I go into is clothing store

when I got in I started to look around but I could not find what I was looking for. Then a woman comes up and says, "Do you need any help Miss?" "Yes please I'm

trying to find something that a 13 year boy noble would wear". The looked at me with question but help me nonetheless when started to look she put stuff together. I

thought about each outfit but always said, "No" "Well that one looks kind of cute nope" "Nope too girly" "Too grown up". After me saying no to most of the outfit's the

woman says, "How about you try a different store" I sigh and say "Yea you're right sorry about the trouble" she nods her head in understandment as I walk out the

door. The next shop I go into is a hat shop I look at the hats I start to say "No" Then I saw the one that would fit Ciel perfectly a black top hat with a skull with

sapphire eyes on it. I was about to take it down till a man came over and said "It's not for sale" I sigh yet again and say "Ok then I better take my leave then". I leave

the shop sullenly then I start to go to random shops to find Ciel a gift. I leave each shop sad I felt like there was cloud hanging over me ready to rain on me. I look to

my right seeing a weapon shop thinking 'Hmm maybe I should not go in sigh maybe I should no harm'. When I went in I was memorize in all the weapons they had

then when I finish looking through I saw a dagger with a skull that had sapphire eyes and smiling on the hilt that had ancient writing on the blade. I go over to the

cashier and ask, "Is that dagger for sell" he nodded and ask "Do you want" I nod like a kid being ask if they want a new toy. He walks over to the dagger and pick it

up careful and places it into a sheath and gave to me I pull out my wallet paying the amount I look sadly at my wallet when I paid I barely have enough to pay for a

ribbon. However, the cashier placed it into a box, I thanked him and walked out, and I went to another store and bought a purple ribbon to place on the box. When I

came back to the Undertaker shop I see Undertaker on the phone and says "Ah here she Earl I'll give her the phone" I walk over and take the phone I say "Hello?"

"Ah hello Hinata-Chan how have you've been" "Good what about you" "Well would you like to come over again since you didn't really fulfill your job" "Ah sure" "Ok

then see later on today". He hung up the phone I then place it on the hook I turn to look at the Undertaker and he smiles at me knowingly I look at with a questioning

look. He says "Ah spending time with Ciel again Hinata-Chan" "U-uh yes" he chuckles saying "Well you better pack up my dear he doesn't like to keep waiting". I nod

and walk off to pack up for my trip to Ciel's mansion I smile slightly thinking about seeing Ciel again. Also see seeing MeyRin, Finny, and Bard "They're so nice and also

funny it makes me feel normal again". When I finish packing I head out the door wave to the Undertaker, I was about to Journey out until a carriage came up.

Sebastian gets out and bows slightly and takes my hand brings me inside the carriage. Where Ciel sits I chose to sit across from him as Sebastian decides to sit next

to me so he will be able to watch Ciel we sat in silence until we got to the mansion.

**Mansion Hinata's POV-**

When I got there I see a flash of blonde and next thing you know I was being hug to death by that same blonde named Finny he starts to sob and same "W-where

did y-you go Hinata-Chan we missed you". I couldn't respond due to the bear hug Ciel says, "Let go of her" "Yes sir" he let me go and I start to take in all the air I

could get even though I don't have to breath. Bard was next to hug me and says "Man I barley even know you but it's awkward without you" I nod slightly Maylene

was last to hug me "It's nice to have you back I miss having another girl in the place". I snicker at the comment then I say, "It's nice to be back it's a bit easier to clean

here then at the shop". Sebastian then claps his hands saying "Time to get back to work Hinata will job you as soon as she is briefed you are dismissed". They all

scramble away to their jobs while me and Ciel along with Sebastian go to Ciel's study to figure out what my job is till I'm 'Dismiss' properly. When we got there, Ciel

and I sat across each other waiting for Sebastian to come back he starts talking. By saying, "Kissing a noble is very bold of you", my face flushed when I remember

when I fell and kissed him on accident. "I-I didn't m-mean to" he just smirks at me and says, "Was that your first kiss Hinata-Chan?" he says pouncing each letter in

my name. I start to turn red like the swirls in a strawberry cheesecake when I nodded at him shyly. When Sebastian comes back, he serves Ciel tea and says,

"Bocchan request you to be a maid but to clean his rooms he uses such as his study room, bedroom ET cert." I nod at him "Also you'll be helping Maylene around the

mansion as well" "Alright then when do I start" "Tomorrow". Ciel decides to get up and walks towards the door he turns around and beckons me to follow him I got up

and follow him to where every he wants to go which happens to be the rose garden. "Too bad it was just a peck on the lips" I adverted my eyes to meet his he places

his fingers under my chin forcing me to look at his eyes. Then he draws my face towards his, smirks at me, and says, "I capture you my lovely shinagmai". I look at him

with surprise, sadness, and disappointment in my eyes but quickly hide it "What do you mean Ciel" I saw he eyes flicker with emotions but, says "I-I don't want to-"

"Bocchan you have mail". Ciel moves away from me as Sebastian comes to the scene and Ciel walks towards him to discuss the mail as I look at him with wonder. I

sigh and walk to my room and start to unpack my stuff that was put there. I find another picture of my mom smiling and Konan-chan holding me while smiling as well.

"Another picture I don't remember having are these clues to something important" I shake my head and put it back into my old apron. I say "It's the end of day 1 Ciel's

birthday is in 6 days" after that I got ready for bed having no errands to run at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- Whatcha think I know not my best but still it's something but I'm going to stick with 7 days of fun and romance :D<strong>

**Hinata- You better teasing me like that**

**Ciel- sigh relax but read and review **


	9. Ciel's Birthday Day 2

**Shelke-**** Sorry it's short but it's the best I could come up with**

**Hinata-**** Yea don't flame her cause of that but read it please because Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 Ciel's POV-<strong>

I wake up to Sebastian opening the curtains in my room I let out an annoyed sigh due to the fact I want to sleep in more. "My lord it is time to awake you have to

begin your lessons" I just want to sleep but the ignorant demon will not leave me be if I do not wake. I arise as I yawn and slide out of bed to have Sebastian dress

me in my outfit for today when he finishes. I place my eye patch over my eye and follow Sebastian out the door the minute I step out I see Hinata skid to halt in front

of me. Bowing profusely at me saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be late" I look at her when she stops bowing and say, "It's alright just do what you need to do".

She nods slightly and enters my room ready to clean I continue to walk to my study for my dance lessons that Lizzie required me to take.

**Hinata POV-**

I finish cleaning Ciel's room I go to help Maylene place the china into the cabinets since Ciel's study is still in use at the moment. As I carry the dishes toward the

cabinet I think back to what Ciel said _'I've capture you my lovely shinagmai'_. What did he mean does he have feelings for me "No" I say aloud "What are you talking

about Hinata". I grasp and trip dropping all the china all I heard was the dishes that hit the ground shatter. Maylene runs over to me and helps me up and says, "Are

you alright" I nod till Maylene shakes her head. She pulls my arm so she could see it I look at my own arm noticing there was a shard stuck in my I use my other arm

and pull it out. Causing the wound to bleed more but I realized that Maylene was shocked so I apply presser to my wound and act as if I'm in pain. Maylene looks

around franticly then she spots Bard and yells "BARD CALL SEBASTIAN" Bard looked confused but he understood when he saw blood running down my arm. In less

then 20 minutes Sebastian and Ciel at the scene Sebastian picks me up and takes me to the bathroom and starts to clean up my wound that was healing fast. "You

should be careful with the china ware" I nod "Also; it delays time and these blood stains me you look less decent for Bocchan". I look at him with a questioning gaze

"Our lord wishes to talk to you so find something decent". I walk out of the bathroom and head to my room 'I don't remember bring any of my favorite dresses'.

**Night Time Hinata's POV-**

_When I reached my room, I start to look through my closet I found my party dress. A black dress with purple bows at the waist a black corset with purple laces 'Ah who knew I _

_would wear just to see someone'. I take off my uniform and put on my dress I had to tie up the corset but luckily for me Maylene walked in and asks "What are you doing" _

_"Trying to tie up my corset". "Here let me help" Maylene tie up my corset but not too tight and brushed my hair down. "Good luck Hinata-chan" "You know" "Sure but go now _

_shoo" I walk down hallway to the study since he likes being in there. I open the door to see Ciel dressed nice he says "Ah Hinata-Chan you're here I was worry my little _

_Shinagmai wasn't going to show up" "Sorry for the wait". I close the door behind me and I take Ciel's hand and starts to twirl me towards him "I don't know how to dance Ciel-_

_Kun" I say as I look at him with a slight blush. "Don't worry follow me" as soon as he said that started to waltz with me but I realized that his eyes weren't blue anymore but _

_red. I try to back away but he held me closer and said, "Sweet dreams Hinata-Chan" I felt myself shiver when he said my name. "Hinata-Chan wake up wake up" I look around _

_noticing everything was fading to black and I fell into the black abyss. _I jolted up in a cold sweat then I see I'm in my bedroom and not in Ciel's study "Hey Hinata you

alright". I turn to my right to see Maylene look at me with worry I nod slightly and said "Just a nightmare". "At least we know it's not from the wound" "Huh" "You fell

and Sebastian took you to your room and made us go back to work "O-oh I'm sorry". "It's fine Bocchan seemed so worried when he heard" I was a bit shock to hear

Ciel was worried. "Well you should get your rest I'll let Bocchan know you're alright" I nod slightly and she left me alone I decided to sleep again since I have nothing

to better to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke- Well this was the best I can do -sigh- by the way what are your ideas for day 3?<strong>

**Hinata- Please help she has no idea what she going to write T_T**

**Ciel- hmm Shelke has an idea will start a poll**

**Shelke- No I'll see if the reviewers ideas **


	10. Ciel's Birthday Day 3

**Shelke-**** I'm back :3 sorry for the delay guys**

**Hinata- -sigh- thank god you're trying to write another story brought you back here**

**Shelke- Shut it actually I had this started but I had no idea how it was going to go but I should keep you waiting**

**Hinata- Shelke doesn't own Kuroshitsuji go on read**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV-<strong>

When I open my eyes I see Ciel hovering above me I saw his eye widen and he moves back also I could've sworn I saw a blush. I say,

"How long have you've been there Bocchan" he pulls out his pocket watch from his breast pocket of his blue jacket. "Just about 20

mintues since I had to do my lessons" I slightly giggle because of lessons he has to take because of Lady Elizabeth. He just looks away

and pulls out something from his pocket and says, "Here this letter is address to you" he gives me my letter and bids me a goodnight.

While I blow a kiss at making him blush, a bit when he closed the door I sat up in my bed and opened the letter I pull a letter with a

picture. _"Hello Hinata dear it is I Konan I believe you wish to find the truth with these pictures I wish for you to meet me tomorrow at midnight i_

_n the garden" Love Konan. _I stare at the letter with many emotions flicking through me I decide to look at the picture which was me holding

a giant bunny. I place my face into my hands thinking repeatedly 'Why Konan why' I place the photo and the letter back into the envelope

and place it under my pillow. I go to sleep yet again to ease my mind.

**Ciel's POV-**

When I closed the door I sigh slightly 'What was I thinking' I thought "Bocchan there you are it's time for your bath" I groan slightly

knowing Sebastian enjoys my hate for baths. When he undressed me, I step into the already warm bath water covered in bubbles when I

sat down in the bathtub he takes off his coat and rolls up his sleeves then he begins to bathe me. "Sebastian" "Yes milord" "Who is

Konan… you didn't answer the last time I asked" "Ah you're still on that Bocchan". "She's someone from my past" "But who was she to

you" "She's… my- why do you ask Bocchan". I let my fingers go through my hair and sigh, "Because Hinata told me about her and I

wanted to know if you knew her" he just hums at while washing my hair. I just glare at the wall before and say nothing "Do you like

Hinata-chan" I felt my cheeks go red and I say "N-no" he just chuckles at me. I start to think 'Curse you Hinata for making me stutter' he

grabs a towel so I stand up and get out of the tub. Therefore, he can dry me off with a towel once he did that we walk out of the

bathroom into my bedroom he grabs my clothes and dress me in my nightgown. When he tucked me, in he leaves my room quietly. I

slowly fall asleep, the last words I heard were "My… Mate".

**Day 3 Hinata's POV-**

I open my eyes to see Sebastian opening my curtains so I decide to sit up and ask, "What are you doing here?" "Waking you up" after he

said that he left closing the door behind him. 'Weird' after that I get up and change into my maid uniform I go to the mirror and brush my

hair into one ponytail and swept my bangs to the left side of my face and walk out. When I walk out my room I see Maylene walking fast

so I decided to follow her which lead me to the ballroom I see Maylene, Finny and Bard lined up so I walk up and stood beside Bard.

Sebastian was in front of us with a clipboard in hand, looks at, and says, "Maylene you're in charge of cleaning the ballroom, Finny you in

charge of making the garden look presentable, Bard make some decent food that isn't burned to crisp". Then he looks at me and smirks

which cause Maylene to have a nosebleed "Hinata-Chan be Bocchan butler for awhile I have errands to run" he claps at us to get to work

so we run to situations to begin out task. I decide to look for Ciel who was probably still sleeping when I reach in his room I slight open

the door I see him curled up with most of his hair cover his face. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping' I thought so I open the door and quietly

close it behind me I walk over the window and open the curtains like to let the light in which was really sunny today. I hear "Mm Sebastian

closes the curtains" "Sorry it's time for you to wake up Bocchan" I see Ciel's dark blue eye open and he asks "Where Sebastian". "He had

some errands to do so you're stuck with me for awhile" he yawns and slowly sits up then he grabs his eye patch and places it on. I saw

some clothes on the end of Ciel's bed so I grab them and hand them to him he takes them he smirks while saying. "You're not going to

dress Hinata-chan" I felt my face heat and I say "W-wouldn't that b-be awkward" he just snorts as he began to unbutton his gown so I

turn away to give him some privacy to change. When he finishes I turn around to see two of his buttons messed up to walk over towards

him and fix the two button with out permission 'When did I get so bold'. I felt him grab my hands "Thanks" I nod my head and avoid eye

contact then I felt his forehead touch mine causing me to look at his eye he smirks at me and lightly pecks me on the lips. He lets go of my

hand and steps back "Just returning a favor" my cheeks start to turn pink as I remember when I fell on him and kissed him I nod slightly

and say "Let your day begin". I decide to take Ciel to the study knowing Bard isn't finished cooking I see a giant plate with tarts, tea and

a croissant Ciel goes to his desk and begins eating and drinking. When he finishes I take the large plate and walk off to the kitchen to

wash the plate and see Bard progress on lunch. When I reach the kitchen, I see Bard using his flamethrower again so I just sigh, "This is

going to be a long day".

**Nighttime Hinata's POV-**

'I was right it was a long day, being scolded by Sebastian, and dealing with Ciel at least I get to meet Konan-Chan' with that thought I

grab my letter and look at it one last time. I leave in hurry in my maid uniform since I want to be there on time to meet her when I got

there I see a red eyes looking at me when it step into the moonlight. I see a women with blue hair with a maid uniform that was black her

red eyes turn to amber. "Hello Hinata" "K-Konan-chan" I start to tear up while sobbing Konan walks over, and hug me I start to say.

"Where *sob* have you've been *sob* *sob*" "Finding your father" I look up at her through my teary eyes "What's going on". "I know

you have lots of questions but I can only have time to tell you this me and Sebastian are your parents the very same Sebastian demon

that's contracted with Ciel". I look up at he with disbelief "It's time I go dear we'll meet again soon and you'll know the truth" she steps

away from me and dash off into the night. My knees gave out on me causing me to fall on the floor with tears streaming down my face

emotions running through my body 'Hate, sadness, loneliness, happiness'. I close my eyes not caring what happens to me anymore the

last thing I notice was someone lifting me up and walk away with me 'I'll worry about it later at least it 4 no 3 more days till Ciel's

birthday'.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelke-<strong>** Whatcha think was it good or bad**

**Hinata- Yea by the way Shelke will I be with Ciel at the end of story**

**Shelke- as lovers yes **

**Hinata- what's that suppose to mean?**

**Ciel- well it seems we need more reviews how about giving us some tips for the story or some ideas would help -smirks-**

**Hinata- -dies from sexy smirk-**

**Shelke- Thanks Ciel but yes please review we love our dear reviews here some cookies -gives out cookies- :D**


End file.
